Japanese PCT translation H11-502640 discloses attaching an acoustic percussion instrument (e.g., a snare drum or a tomtom) to a holding fixture for marching and the like to allow a musical performance to be conducted while parading and performing.
FIG. 8 of the present application illustrates an example of a previous type of electronic percussion instrument and case. As shown in FIG. 8, an electronic percussion instrument 200 has a head 213, which is formed with a flexible, permeable material, such as mesh and the like, a rim 214, which is arranged surrounding the head 213, and a case 210 containing an electronic circuit (not shown).
However, the electronic percussion instrument 200 is meant to be stationary, for example, attached to a snare stand (not shown) and placed on the floor. Furthermore, the electronic percussion instrument 200 is not adapted to be fastened to a holding fixture worn by a user for marching and the like to allow a musical performance to be conducted while parading and performing.